Information Technology (IT) companies (or departments) that manage computer systems are often challenged with the need to provide timely, secure, and cost-effective support. Remote support provides the means for IT professionals to remotely access and control customers' computer systems. This eliminates the need for these professionals to physically travel onsite to address a problem, thereby minimizing delay in response time. Remote support approaches operate under the condition that the device requiring remote support has an existing and functional conventional network connection. A conventional network connection allows for a multitude of functionality such allowing the computer system to access to remote database information, invoke remote or processes or programs, download content or software, or surf the internet. Conventional remote support relies upon the assumption that the computer is able to connect to a network such as the Internet or to any other Wide Area Network (WAN) so that it may be remotely accessible to IT support staff. Such staff may then connect, and operate the remote computer with a goal of understanding and repairing a problem, or instructing the user with respect to the problem. After resolution of the problem, the IT support staff disconnects its remote access, and the user may resume normal operation of the computer.
However, there are situations when a problem with the computer system is related to the network access or the computer system operates as a standalone system without a network connection, or has limited connectivity which does not allow a network connection to the remote support resources. In such situations, the benefits of remote IT support utilizing remote access is unavailable to the user of the problem computer system.